Alabama Sweet Tea
by spunkyspark
Summary: A fluffy, potentially smutty story of Ruth's first night back in Whistlestop and Idgie making her some sweet tea.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, and I wrote this with one hand due to a hand injury, so please be patient with grammar and spelling errors. Feel free to comment and make suggestions! Also, I do not own Fried Green Tomatoes or the characters, I'm just a fan. They belong to Fannie Flagg. If anyone is interested in this story continuing please let me know and I'll do my best.

Alabama Sweet Tea

Idgie Threadgoode was lying in the grass outside of the big white house that belonged to the Threadgoode family. It was a typical summer day for Alabama, hot and humid, but tonight it had cooled off to the mid-fifties and the dew made everything seem cool and damp. The only light was from the sky full of stars above her and a faint trace of light coming through one of the upstairs bedrooms. She took a deep breath smelling the wet sweet corn from the garden in the thick air. She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it, blowing smoke rings in the night sky until the sounds of Ninny and Sipsey cleaning in the kitchen were replaced by the songs of bullfrogs and crickets.

After she knew the kitchen was clear of people to ask questions she quietly walked into the house and put a kettle of tea on, being sure to stir in some of the fresh honey she collected last week. She grabbed two of Mama's tea cups, filled them, and headed upstairs, avoiding the sixth stair that always squeaked. She knocked softly on the door that led into what used to be Cleo's room. She listened carefully but didn't hear a response even though there was light coming from under the door. Balancing the two teacups in one hand she slowly turned the knob and opened the door. When she entered the room she saw Ruth in a long white nightgown lying on the bed reading what Idgie assumed was her Bible. Idgie couldn't breathe and forgot where she was for a moment, nearly spilling the teas on the floor but never taking her eyes off of Ruth. At the slight sound of glass hitting glass Ruth looked up from the book and upon seeing Idgie, she smiled. Idgie took a deep breath, walking closer to the bed and Ruth.

"I, ugh, well, I um, you see it's kinda damp out tonight and I thought since it was your first night back in Alabama and Whistlestop since we were both kids you might enjoy some tea with some honey that I got last week in it. But, I didn't mean to interrupt your readin, by all means, I'll just ugh, drop off your tea and get outta your hair." Idgie said as she moved to give Ruth a glass. Ruth chuckled softly and looked the blonde in the eyes while taking the glass, being sure to wrap her fingers around Idgie's as she took it.

"Still a bee charmer I see, Idgie. You weren't interuptin anything. Just been a long day and I couldn't sleep so I thought reading might help but warm tea and honey is better. Why don't you sit on down here next to me and drink your tea with me. Idgie looked in those chocolate eyes and before she knew it, the Bible was on the night stand and she was on the bed next to Ruth. They sipped their tea in comfortable silence for a few moments and Ruth placed her head on Idgie shoulder.

"Idge, what are ya thinkin about?" Ruth asked softly.

"Awe, nothin much, just that summer you stayed here and the night of your birthday party. You gettin drunk as a skunk, playin baseball and poker, and swimmin in the river with me." Idgie looked down at her glass and took a sip. "You kissin me, me screamin at you for leavin. It seems like a different lifetime ago."

Ruth smiled and put what was left of her tea on the table next to the bed. She turned so her whole body was facing Idgie, dangerously close.

"Now, look, young lady, if memory serves me correctly" she said as she grabbed Idgie's glass and placed it on the table "and I'm pretty sure it does since it was the best night of my life by far" her voice getting sultry she shifted so she was above Idgie but they weren't touching. "I was not the only one 'drunk as a skunk' that evening. We both had to sneak in this house and try to get past your Mama so she wouldn't think you were being a bad influence on me." Idgie grinned and tried to speak but Ruth placed a finger on her lips. "I'm not done yet, as for that kiss. I don't remember hearin any complaints about it" she said as she moved so her mouth was mere inches away from the younger girl's below her. Idgie moved up slightly, their mouths now close enough that Idgie could taste the sweetness of Ruth's breath. "If I remember correctly, you swam off before I could give my complaint." She said with a fake huff of anger. Above her, Ruth moved one of her hands through Idgie's shoulder length blonde curls. "What was your complaint, Miss Threadgoode?" Idgie closed her eyes and opened them expecting it to be a dream but when she opened her eyes Ruth was still on top of her with one hand in her hair, now sitting on her lap, waiting for an answer. "Well, Ms. Jamison, I had two complaints: one being the location of the kiss and the other the length. Ruth shifted in Idgie's lap and Idgie wasn't sure if she was still breathing. Ruth grabbed Idgie's hand and gave it a kiss, slightly longer than the peck she had given her on the cheek all those years ago. "How is that, Ms. Threadgoode? That was a change in both length and location, your two complaints." Idgie moaned. "God, Ruth, you know that's not what I meant." Ruth moved the hand that was in Idgie's hair and placed it on her jaw. "Careful Idgie, you go usin the Lord's name in vein again and I'm gonna have to wash your mouth out with soap." Idgie sighed a "yes ma'am" as she gently placed her hands on Ruth's hips, encouraging her to get closer. When their bodies were touching Idgie mumbled "you're never gonna give me a proper kiss are ya?" Ruth laughed quietly as she leaned in. " I thought you learned a long time ago to never say never to me".


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Y'all, sorry for the delay on the update. PLEASE NOTE THE RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER. It is M. I will post the rating at the beginning of each chapter. They will probably be T or M for most. If you don't want to read Mature content, please skip this chapter. Second, this is my first attempt at writing anything remotely smut like ever, so, feedback- good or bad is welcome in order to improve my writing skills. As before, I do not own FGT or it's characters. That would be Fannie Flagg. Thanks for all of the encouragement on this so far. You all are great!

Chapter 2

Idgie smiled and lifted her head into the nook of Ruth's shoulder, taking in a deep breath of her scent.

"I guess you're gonna have to teach me that lesson again" she mumbled into the dark haired woman's neck.

"Oh, am I?" Ruth questioned, her voice slightly deeper and quieter than normal as Idgie placed small, warm kisses on her pulse point. The blonde replied with words between kisses.

"Mmm... I never was a good student... don't read or write real good... but... I found that if I'm shown my lesson I catch on a lot faster..." Ruth pulled back slightly, missing the warmth of Idgie on her neck as soon as she did. She looked the younger woman in the eyes.

"You want me to show you?" she asked quietly as she brushed a hand against Idgie's cheek. "I wouldn't know where to start, or what to do" she said as she broke eye contact and looked away, embarrassed. Idgie's brow furrowed. She gently pushed pushed at Ruth's jaw with her hand so she could see her face.

"Look at me, please, Ruth" she softly pleaded. One the older woman's eyes met hers she continued, taking her time to speak so that Ruth would know she was speaking the truth.

"Ruth Jamison, I love you. I've loved you since I was just a kid. I will love you til the day I die, no matter what, Ruth. When you moved away, God, I tried everything I could to get you outta my head, to not love you- cause you weren't mine to love. I spent days alone in the woods in silence, thinking. I spent days and nights at the river club, drinkin, and doin lots of stuff that I'm sure you wouldn't approve of, just tryin to not love ya. But it didn't work. I loved ya then and I love you now. We don't have to do nothin Ruth. We can do whatever you want, my mind won't be changin any time soon." Idgie stopped talking when she felt a drop of water hit her cheek and she realized the brunette above her was crying. She brushed away the first wave of tears with her thumbs.

"Awe, Ruth, love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she began before Ruth quieted her by pressing her lips against the younger woman's, softly at first, then more pleading. When they were both out of air, Ruth sat up slightly.

" I want you, Idge" she said trying to catch her breath. "I… I just don't know how… I" she said frustrated with herself. Idgie interrupted her with a smile "well, that was a pretty good start if I do say so myself", still trying to catch her breath. Idgie took her hands and placed them on the small of Ruth's back. "How bout this… you do whatever you want… it don't matter to me. I'll guide ya if I need to and if either of us wants something different or wants to stop we just say so" The brunette nodded. "I love you, my bee charmer" she said shakily as she brought Idgie's mouth back to her own, biting gently at the blonde's bottom lip.

Idgie let out a soft moan, opening her mouth enough that gave Ruth the opportunity to explore, which she gladly took. As the kisses deepened Idgie increased the pressure on Ruth's back. "closer" was all she was able to mumble between kisses. She wasn't sure whether it was due to the lack of oxygen or whether her brain was incapable of forming more complete thoughts when in the same bed with the woman she loved.

Ruth shifted so that more of her weight was on the blonde pressed below her. Idgie could feel Ruth's heat through her thin summer nightgown. She wanted to take the gown off of Ruth and savor every part of her, but knew she had to be patient. Instead, she shifted slightly so that her leg fell between Ruth's, pressing her leg up slightly to Ruth's warmth. Ruth gasped and found herself involuntarily pushing down onto Idgie's leg. She had never felt this before, this pure want, a burning that wasn't painful but somehow pleasant. She wasn't sure what it was but she wanted more of it, and she wanted to make Idgie feel it. She brought her hands to the first button on Idgie's shirt and looked up waiting for a slight nod from the blonde before she continued to unbutton the shirt. Once Ruth had the loose men's shirt off of Idgie she gazed at the younger woman below her in her white undershirt, noting that it was quite obvious she was not wearing a bra. She gently grazed her thumb over Idgie's right breast, noticing how she gasped and closed her eyes. Idgie bucked her hips up slightly into Ruth, encouraging her on. "Ruth, please" she begged. Ruth gave the same attention to the other breast and began to slowly and tentatively grind down against Idgie as she kissed from her mouth to her neck. The blonde pushed back and groaned a "yes" as she moved her hands down Ruth's back to her pull her closer. The younger woman had dreamt of this so many times and it was nothing like she expected.

As the friction and heat between her legs increased as Ruth finally increased the tempo. Idgie realized she was still clothed, they were both clothed, but was too wound up to care. She had wanted this for so long and it was finally happening. The woman she loved loved her back and was willing to be vulnerable and get over her fears to share this intimacy with her. Idgie kissed Ruth deeply as she neared the edge, noting that the brunette was not far behind based on her breathing and sloppier movement. She pulled away from Ruth and stared in to her deep brown eyes as she came. Seeing her bee charmer's reaction and knowing she was the cause sent Ruth crashing down seconds later as she moaned an "oh God". Idgie smiled and tried to catch her breath. "Better be careful usin the Lord's name in vein, Miss Jamison. I might have to wash your mouth out with soap" she quoted her love from earlier as she snuggled in closer to the woman she loved.


End file.
